Enthrallment
by GenieLUV
Summary: Roxas,a werewolf bound in chains has no memory of his origins. His beastly eyes bestows upon a beautiful vampire, Namine- the heir to the vampire clan that enslaved his kind. As soon as he gets the chance to escape, he is guided back to the wolf pack and joins their battle for vengeance. For the battle for freedom, illicit love, and his memories; he becomes the key to all's fate.


_**GenieLUV~ **Hello everyone! Welcome to a new story that is based on vampires and ,this time, werewolves. I've been getting quite the feedback after Hunted and people actually requested putting in some werewolves into that story. But, instead I disappointed them and didn't really want that mix within the story. BUT! This story is specifically for you guys who messaged me nonstop for it and I've promised you, so here it is!  
_

_So, for my previous readers, welcome back and I've missed you guys. I will leave a note at the end of this chapter involving my progress for Hunted._

_As for my new readers, sit back and read to your hearts content! :)_

* * *

_**Enthrallment - **__Chapter One _

_._

_**Sweet blood that seeks anything but to taint it.**_

_._

Silence, is what I hear. I slip on the straps of my short, black dress while I prepare myself to look presentable in the presence of my father as I was soon going to meet with him. I walked to the other side of my room, and I've never realized how dark it was in there even with dimmed lights. But, I prefer no light when I'm in my room by myself.

_I loved silence, it represents tranquility. Yet, nothing in this world meets that description- this world full of vampires._

I look into the mirror of my dark wooded vanity. Looking at my reflection, I would like to say that I looked simple. But, nothing about me is simple.

I heard two soft knocks on my door and from the mirror I saw a maid carefully step into my room. "Miss, your father waits for you in the chambers," she shyly informs me, hands folded with posture.

"Thank you, Olette," I hummed quietly. She smiles and bows to make her leave, but I stop her as I turned to look at her. "Olette? What business do I have with my father that he wants me to meet him there?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," she replied with disappointment, "He just sent me up here without any explanation."

I sighed, brushing my hair to the side with irritation. "Thank you, Olette," I walked to her, hearing the clacking to my black, ankle boots against the cement floor.

Olette grew timid and she kept her distance, already making her way to the exit. "E-e-excuse me, m-ma'am," she stuttered, but still trying to fake her comfortableness.

I swiftly grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave and she let out a short gasp, already shaking in her little maid's outfit. And I smile at the poor girl while grabbing her other hand to ease her tension. "Olette, how many times do I have to tell you?" I said with a soothing voice, "Just call me Namine."

She had calmed down; staring with a surprised expression and a blush crept on her cheeks. She looked at me with infatuation as she blinked and nodded her head. "Y-yes!" she squeaked and finally gave me a sincere response.

All I could do was giggle to how cute she was and she grew embarrassed to this. I followed her out of my room and I looked at her once more before leaving. "Good evening, Olette." I swear she jumps every time I say her name, since she's only used to 'girl'.

"Good evening…" she struggled to finish her sentence, "…Namine."

She bowed once again and made her way to the rest of her duties while I walked within the darkness of the corridors to meet with my father. I've always felt sorry for poor Olette; over working herself, even though she was practically my age. Maybe, the only thing we have in common. In this castle, she was basically a "nobody" who tends to everyone's needs just like the rest of our maids. (Although, she was my personal maid. This is why I treated her more like a friend than anybody else.)

And other than her being a maid, I am the daughter of the master that rules this castle. He goes by Ansem 'The Wise', but he is also ruler of this town.

_Long ago, my father and his clan build themselves up in the enormous Traverse Town. Not only did the clan build themselves up by being a prestigious, rich family, but the humans in the town all knew about the clan being vampires. Eventually, the humans embraced this and decided to let us vampires reign over them as long as we gave them our protection from werewolves._

_During this time, werewolves and vampires were in a constant war against each other over total dominance and humans were overwhelmed as they were stuck between this ongoing battle; not knowing who's side to choose. However, we finally gained the upper hand, and gradually, the number of werewolves grew scarce, making vampires the absolute rulers across the land._

_But, my father decided not to completely exterminate the werewolves' existence._

_Vampires decided to enslave the remaining werewolves, command them, and use them for our purposes like using them in battles against other clans or extinguish vampires that feed upon humans._

_However, the clan became obsessive with them and used them more as slaves and treated them even more lowly than humans. Seeing this, the werewolves went rampant, escaped, and their whereabouts became unknown for a while._

_Until years later, werewolves began to come out of hiding and began attacking out of nowhere, exterminating clans one by one. We say it's out of vengeance, but my father believes it's more than that._

_And so, humans still rely on our protection and we vampires are still determined to reign and remain dominant._

As I walk down the stairs towards the lower level of my abode, I take a quick look at the outside through a small window. The town continues to grow huge, as people look for refuge and assistance from us. Humans practically worship vampires; we are immortal beings, strong enough to destroy a whole town in a matter of seconds.

Humans say they would kill and do anything to become a vampire. I don't see what's so special about it, other than being a higher species. But, everyone says I'm luckier to be _**his **_daughter. I should be proud and flaunt that I'm closely related to him, some are even jealous that I share his blood and he spends most of his time with me.

The only problem was that I was his _**only**_daughter, which meant that everything he leaves behind, if something were to happen to him, would be bestowed upon me. I am the heir to the throne, but in all honesty, I don't want it.

I'm afraid that I don't have quite the personality of a dictator. I'm neither as aggressive nor assertive like my father, but he still believes I am more to that and insists on bringing that side out of me. I still struggle on being what he wants me to be, but I unfortunately don't have a say whether on I can refuse this 'privilege'.

I personally thought I would have been a different type of leader. I was always kind and generous to everyone, but very outspoken; traits given to me specifically by my mother. Of course, my father taught me how to be outspoken and somewhat demanding. And I liked that about me.

_But I think that if I were ever to take the throne, it would change me -just like it did with my father._

As I reached the hallway that led to an opened room with high ceilings and surrounded by architectural columns, I saw two guards standing by the only stoned door in there. My father stood with his hands behind his back, with a patient composure.

"Ah! Namine, it's about time you got here," he slowly turned to face me, "I was worried that the maid didn't deliver the message. I did send her a while ago."

"That or you're a very impatient person, father," I joked, walking beside him.

"Hmm, I was afraid I was going to have to give that _girl_ a beating," he scoffed with annoyance. It seemed my joke didn't even affect him.

"N-no father, Olette gave me the message like you asked," I insisted with assurance, "I delayed myself quite a bit from getting ready."

"Ah- I see," he ignored, trying to deal with the matter at hand. "Anyhow, I've called you here for a very special occasion."

"Special occasion?" I asked with a giggle, "What's so special that I was called to the chambers?"

He chuckled swooping me into arm and walking me forth. "Well, what I'm about to show you is something that determines the strength and future of our clan." The guards began to open the doors and we were soon swallowed up by the shadows within the room. "It will change things around here and quite drastically."

The room temperature changed immediately after we walked through the doors. It felt so claustrophobic with the heat and humid that I breathed in through my nose. I shifted my eyes directly ahead and saw just one stream of light from above shining down like a flashlight.

I sensed another person's presence other than my father's, and it felt powerful and foreign. However, it was slowly growing faint. My father held me closer to him as if he signaled me to be careful and not wander any closer. "What is it, father?" I asked trying to extend my sight.

We stopped and stood at a certain distance and I heard the rattling of chains elevating the arms and captivating the neck of the person in front of me. I could now clearly see a young man slowly lifting his head to me and his blue eyes illuminated and cut through the blackness of our surroundings. All I could do was gasp as I heard him growl, but my father saw it as hilarious.

"Don't be afraid, dear," he comforted me and sneered at the captive in front of us, "After all, we are his rightful masters- we always have been."

_Of course…_ I already knew what he was and it saddened me. My father has always been obsessed with these creatures, right after the death of my mother. And seeing something like this here, after all these years, disappointed me. He's captured his lust for power again; a werewolf.

_And this werewolf will be the reason why he'll go insane and I will never see the man that I once loved as he will drown in madness and endure the consequences of it._

_Because he wasn't just any werewolf. He was a hybrid, created from my father's hands._

* * *

_**A shattered heart that seeks nothing but answers- and his soul.**_

_._

I woke up in chains, not knowing how or when I got here. My vision was blurry, but I saw through the darkness that lured in this hollow place. Only a huge opening in the ceiling let the moon shine a ray to lighten up the room. The stoned floors were cold, but it didn't matter because it was damp and I was suffocating in the heat.

I could feel the sweat running down my body, enough to wash down the wounds across my skin. It felt weird. The wounds should have healed, but something felt out of place. My limbs ached and I was extremely thirsty; a thirst I have never felt before.

I was confused, out of place, and had no idea as to how I ended up like this or how long was I here. Everything seemed so blurry, other than my vision_. Hell, I don't even know my name…_ All I knew was that I was a werewolf, held prisoner by the vampires that ran this place. Other than that, my knowledge of everything else was crystal clear and it was frustrating.

As hard as I tried recollecting the last memories that I had, all I could see was blood and hear voices and screams- nothing I could comprehend. And I was scared to try to remember any further for fear to see something I didn't want to.

Leaving it as it was, I sat on my knees and continued doing that the rest of the night. "Hehe," was all I could manage to let out. And only by the fact that I found it funny to how I now resembled a lost puppy, looking for its way. But of course, I was probably going to die a nameless mutt.

Accepting the fact, I fell asleep. Not expecting whether I was going to survive or even wake up the next day.

_It's too bad… I would have like to known what type of person I was before this._

* * *

**_GenieLUV~_**_ This is obviously just the introduction. Short?- I know. Not sure of the plot?- I know. Leaves you wanting to read more?- Hmmm. Maybe. ;)_

_ Answers will be revealed soon enough!  
_

_Any who, I would like to say I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, considering there won't be a lot of filler chapters like **Hunted.** But, it will be shorter than how far **Hunted **will go, I'm quite certain. And! There will be few final fantasy character- maybe four or five. This is just mostly revolved around Kingdom Hearts characters.  
_

_Oh! I will be adding my OC, Sol. She's going to be one of the badass, main female characters to this story. For those of you who don't know Sol, I will soon give you a peek to her look as soon as I get my drawing back in action. For those of you who do know her, I've changed her look a little- not drastically though. Probably a little bit of the hair and some colors, but nothing changed._

_I've decided to name this Enthrallment cuz' it means captivation- a feeling of great liking. So, the title represents the love that will come between our two main characters. Also, it represents the feelings and things that other characters will come across. Obsessions that will end up making everyone endure consequences though. _

_I would like to also note that this story will be rated M for gore, blood, some skin here and there** *wink. wink***, and some sexual scenes. If your uncomfortable with the stuff that I will write in this story, please no hate mail. Cuz' I would like to express the dark theme to this story and I hope to God that I don't get reported. It'll probably be even darker than **Hunted.**_

_On with the topic of **Hunted**! I would like to tell all you fabulous readers that the story is going through a smooth make over. Yes, it's taking quite awhile, but just bare with me here. Though, I've been saying that quite a lot. I'm sorry... :'( BUT! I'm not here to disappoint! And I would like to make it up to you by saying, **I will soon get a tablet for my art!** And trust me, my art has improved drastically. (Not that I would like to brag or anything lOl.) _

_With that, you can expect chapter covers for each and every chapter of **Hunted**. Maybe, some covers here and there for this story. Well... only if you guys really request it. **Hint-Hint ;) ** _

_Well- that's about it really. So, leave a review, favorite, follow. You know, something to make me happy ;)  
_


End file.
